


bright

by thepleasureofhating



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepleasureofhating/pseuds/thepleasureofhating
Summary: Cisco never assumed that his powers would ever be too much to handle.





	bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AStarlitSunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarlitSunflower/gifts).



> hi so this was inspired by the Magicians and how Niffins are created on that show. sorry if that's vague but i don't wanna spoil anything for anyone! also sorry if this makes literally 0 sense!!!!

They were scrambling, running out of time. Cisco knew this and he was starting to panic. There was nothing any of them could do to fix this. What it even was, no one could really explain. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was that the multiverse was collapsing and taking Earth-1 with it. They’d already lost someone, Cisco can’t remember who. He only saw them stumble and fall into a tear in the multiverse that swallowed them whole. They’re running out of time.

The team makes it to a temporary safe spot, the ground still rumbling softly underneath them. Cisco was stuck in his own thoughts, hearing vaguely Barry and Ralph trying to formulate some sort of plan. It wasn’t going to work, none of their own plans had, so why would this one be any different? Cisco stood there for a moment before going to leave, the only person noticing being Harry. Harry was always the only person who seemed to care. Cisco could hear Harry asking him what he was doing, where he was going. But he seemed muffled, distant. Cisco’s hand shook already. He could feel the vibrations over his powers humming under his skin. He knew what he had to do. 

Going outside, Cisco knelt down to press his hands to the ground, feeling the panicked vibrations of a dying earth. Harry moved and stood in front of him, asking what he was doing, it’s not safe out here alone. Cisco ignored him. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything to Harry. It hurt too much to give him a possible goodbye. Pushing hard with his powers, Cisco worked to counter the damaging vibrations of whatever event was destroying the planet. Reverb had told him once that he was strong, so maybe he was strong enough to do this without hurting himself. Or Harry. 

But he doubts it.

Pushing harder, he could feel his powers starting to tear through his own atoms. It hurt. It hurt bright white painful. Cisco didn’t care. It seemed to be working. Over him, he could hear Harry talking, he seemed panicked. Asking what was wrong. What Cisco was doing. Why he was glowing. 

Cisco didn’t know. He didn’t care. All he cared was that it was working. Focusing hard enough with his own powers was stabling the planet. Hopefully long enough to keep it from crumbling to pieces. Opening his eyes, Cisco saw a bright, almost white, blue light. It flooded from his eyes, encircling his hands. He was doing too much. It was too much. He couldn’t go any longer. He couldn’t turn back. It was too late. The pain got louder and brighter, flaring quickly through Cisco’s body as he felt the planet stabilize under his hands. In a flash of violent, blue light, it was over. All of it. Cisco’s pain disappeared with an exhale of soft vibrations. All he sees, all he is, is soft white light. But he didn’t care. He fixed it.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi! my tumblr is fireflylesbian. :)


End file.
